


Character Development

by AlAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/M, not life threatening), reader gets shot (in the shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Could you please write a Clint Barton x reader where the reader is a new avenger and archer like Clint and doesn’t talk to the Avengers and keeps to themselves and Clint finds them shooting arrows and they grow close xx





	Character Development

Title: Character development

Characters: Clint Barton x reader, Tony, Steve, Nat, Wanda, Bruce, mentions of Thor and his poptarts

Word Count: ~3.4k

Warnings: canon typical violence, reader gets shot (in the shoulder, not life threatening)

Request: Could you please write a Clint Barton x reader where the reader is a new avenger and archer like Clint and doesn’t talk to the Avengers and keeps to themselves and Clint finds them shooting arrows and they grow close xx

A/n: I’m not entirely happy. Maybe too much story for not enough words. But I’m a perfectionist, so I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
....

Your life used to be simple. Or at least as simple as SHIELD and the life of an agent ever could get. You went on missions, mostly solo, and when you got home it was a quick debrief before something else waited for you. Really you never had to worry because with humanity and all its greed, arrogance and ruthlessness there would always be someone on your hit list.

That simple life however got more complicated the moment Fury reassigned you. A pay raise might have been overdue, maybe a raise in rank too, but you never asked for this. The Avenger initiative. A bunch of children, bickering over breakfast food and the TV remote. You hadn’t been given a choice, one day it was a meeting with Fury and after the news of your reassignment all your stuff had already been moved to Mr Stark’s hideous tower. It was that day when your life stopped to be nice and simple.

“I’ve got this” You hissed overt the comm link to your so called team. The whole mission was easy and you didn’t understand why it even needed all of you there. Some random lunatic was walking down main street downtown New York blasting a gun. Normally you would have handled something like this alone and with less fuss. True your normal “clients” weren’t from outer space with long-range laser guns - also purple skin was a new one, but a well-placed arrow between the eyes would take care of the problem either way, human or not. But apparently whenever something remotely looked space-y these days it had to be mighty Avengers time.

“Avengers Assemble” The captain called through the com and you groaned. Avenger team time, yeah. “Stand down, (y/l/n). No shooting yet.”

You didn’t even consider listening. You had a clean shot! No arrow needed even, the small gun on your belt would totally do. In one swift motion you had it in hand, aiming right between the eyes of whatever this thing was. There was no need to play team and discuss plans over tea and biscuits, there was just you, the gun and the bad guy. Both eyes open, holding your breath and then you pulled the trigger. A single bullet left, but you never got the chance to see where or what it hit. Within the moment that the bang of firing left your weapon, the purple gunman changed direction and fired at you. Your instinct kicked in, but too late, a sharp pain in your shoulder made you drop on the floor and roll over. The hurt that shot through your whole body tingling along every nerve, was indescribable. It felt like someone pinched you, everywhere at the same time, while somebody else poured a burning hot liquid on your shoulder right where the laser hit. Agony didn’t even come close to describing how it felt and hurt.

“(Y/l/n) down” was the last thing you heard before another instinct kicked in. Despite your fighting to stay awake your body decided otherwise. Black spots danced in front of your eyes, you teared up from the desperate fight to keep them open, to stay conscious, but in the end you lost. All was black.

When you woke up you were in a bed, a warm blanket thrown over you and the room was quiet. Everything about your surrounding felt unfamiliar, but when you opened your eyes you recognised the room in Stark Tower you were supposed to call home. You looked up at the white ceiling, not bothering to move just yet. In a minute you’d start and check how much damage was done to your body. And after knowing what was wrong you’d start to patch everything up and worry about getting back to your old self. It wasn’t the first time you got hurt on a mission, getting shot at happened to the best. You sighted, you hated being injured, it made you slow and vulnerable.

“How are you feeling, (y/n)” You turned your head to face the person next to your bed. Rodgers had a chair pulled up and a gentle smile on his lips. He had obviously been there a while, watching you sleep.

“Fine” you replied, under the blanket you started flexing all muscles you could think of. Legs were fine, your weak hand too, but your strong one wasn’t. When you flexed your fingers all seemed fine, but when you tried lifting your whole arm a short, sharp pain shot through you. Your shoulder tingled even after you put your arm back into a relaxed lay-down.

“I know it’s maybe not a good time” Rodgers started, he had observed your check-up quietly, only now that you made sure of your condition he spoke again “But as your team leader I need to ask you some things.”

“Oh did you sign me up for insubordination?” you smiled weakly, trying to find a comfortable way to test some more muscles in your arm “Believe me, you won’t get rid of me like that. Most handlers in SHIELD tried and failed.”

“You don’t trust us” His statement was serious and didn’t match your mocking tone “You never listen to orders, keep to yourself and now your first thought is that I’m trying to get rid of you.”

“I don’t do trust” you said coldly, winching at another sting in your arm. The injury would slow you down, but it wouldn’t stop you if you needed to fight.

“Maybe you should try” Rodgers voice was still gentle and understanding, he pissed you off more and more by the minute “We are a team after all.”

“Look” you sighted putting your full attention on him to get your point across. To your surprise you were met with serious blue eyes and a very considering face “I wasn’t recruited for my people skills or my ability to play house. I’m an agent, solo agent to be precise. I never asked to be on this team and I’m sure Fury will eventually come to his senses. I’ll be back to my old job within a month.”

Your stubbornness caused a small smile on Rodgers lips. The man really had a way of making you mad. You just told him in not exactly diplomatic words that you were too good for his boy band of misfits. And all the reaction it earned you was amusement and that spark of understanding in his eyes. “I wouldn’t bet on it. Out-stubborning Fury has never worked for anyone.”

“Watch and learn, soldier”

It had been two months, your shoulder was pretty much back to normal, but there was no sign of the reassignment you had been waiting for. You wrote several mails over the last month to both Hill and Fury himself. Curiously enough you never got any kind of reaction, not even a standard issue receipt. It was infuriating.

You had been sticking to yourself whenever possible, you didn’t want to be part of the kindergarten that had stupid movie nights and went out for team bonding dinner. You didn’t want to bond, you wanted out. Relying on people only lead to slowing down, depending on them, and that would never happen to you. Never.

So you kept on training even with your injured shoulder. You’d go for runs to keep your leg muscle in shape and lift weight with your uninjured arm. Taking a break was never an option.

And when finally you could move your shoulder without actual pain you moved against the small discomfort that came from stiff and unused muscles. First it was weights too, getting back in shape. But a week or so ago you decided it was time to get fully back in the game. For the first time in almost eight weeks you picked up your bow. It was a marvellous feeling.

So on this ordinary Tuesday afternoon you were in the Tower gym again with that bow. You missed the feeling of the string beneath your fingers, the security of holding on till you were absolutely certain bit would hit its target just right and the sheer elegance of standing there, proud and ready to take on the world.

“Archery?” Someone said beside you, you hadn’t heard anyone come in so your head snap just to meet some curious blue-grey eyes. Barton, a legend in SHIELD and a fellow Avenger, stood next to you with a curious smile “Your shoulder cleared for that?”

Without an answer you turned your head back, focused on the bullseye and let the string you had been holding the whole time go. You didn’t need to look to know you hit exactly where you wanted to.

“Looks cleared to me”

“I wonder what you could do without injury” you could hear the cheeky smile in his voice. Then there was a quick movement next to you and before you could blink your arrow was knocked into two halves by another one. “Shame you’re not up for it”

Anger flashed through you. How dare he insinuate you weren’t up to full speed? You just shot a bloody bullseye!

Determined to prove him wrong you pulled another arrow out. A deep calming breath later and you sent it flying right where the two other ones already waited. However even as it left your bow you could tell, it wouldn’t go exactly where you needed it. A sharp hiss left your lips, both of anger and the sudden pain flashing through your shoulder. Maybe you weren’t entirely ready for fast and rough movements. The arrow hit the target bullseye, but off enough to not split Clint’s one as you planned.

“You win” you snapped, throwing one last hateful glance at the traitorous arrow, before turning on your heels to leave. This was truly embarrassing. Archery was supposed to be your finest skill.

“So your shoulder does still trouble you…” Clint voice trailed off, his eyes studied your angry form calmly. It didn’t take him a second to notice all the bottled up anger and need to show no weakness where anyone could see. Quickly he let his hand grab your shoulder to stop you from leaving. “Not so fast, Katniss”

You stopped, quickly contemplating whether to slap his hand of or grab it to throw him on the floor. Before you could come to a conclusion though the hand was gone and Clint stood right in front of you. Wow, the man was fast. But then there were rumours of his quite colourful and adventurous past.

“I’ll make you a deal” His blue eyes sparkled as he looked you dead in the eye “No telling about your secret practising, but next time you’ll come down here you tell me.”

“What makes you think I’ll agree?” You asked wearily, meeting his amused eyes with seriousness.

“So you want me to go upstairs and tell hmmmm let’s say Steve oh and Fury about your uncleaned little extra gym time?”

“You think I’m afraid to get kicked off the team?” you kept challenging him, that smirk on his face pushed every button you had “Think again, Robin Hood.”

“I think they’ll take your bow and lock it away, Katniss”

Damn! Not your bow! Instinctively your grip on it became tighter. Barton had been right about at least one thing, the bow was your favourite weapon of choice. He assumed correctly that you’d give in to his childish, stupid deal, if you were not to lose it.

“Fine” You hissed.

“Handshake on the deal?” Clint offered his hand and you reluctantly took it. His strong hand felt warm and secure in yours. Still, having a personal gym guard was going to suck.

It did suck. Barton and you had agreed on a regular schedule when to meet in the training rooms. He showed always up before you and never let you stay behind. He noticed when your shoulder gave you trouble, sometimes he called you out on it but most times he suddenly came up with any other excuse to kick you both out of the gym. During the training he kept his usually cheeky mouth shut, you learned to see the concentration in his eyes before he shot an arrow or practise a certain sparring move. You still didn’t like him one bit, but you could appreciate his quite competence.

“Let’s call it a day, Katniss” He called after firing his last arrow.

“I’ve still got two” You protested.

“Shoot fast then” he said, already starting to pack up “Saturday night movie is on. I’m not missing the Hunger Games because of you”

Quickly you landed two almost bullseyes. Your shoulder was getting better, but there still were some unexpected twitches of muscle that throw your aim off.

“Hunger Games?”

“Yeah. You know Katniss, Peeta, the whole dystopian drama.” he shrugged, throwing his gym back over his shoulder. When he looked back at you to throw you out of the gym he noticed your confused expression.

“Haven’t seen the movie?” he asked kindly “You know I’ve been calling you Katniss for weeks and you never got the reference?” Suddenly his face light up “get your stuff, I’m going to introduce you to the world of the girl on fire.”

“I…” You didn’t hang out for movies. You didn’t do stupid team dinners. You weren’t even staying on this team.

“It’s just a movie” Barton told you “You, me, the huge common room TV and tons of popcorn. Tell you what if it’s two of us we could heat some pizza. Who says no to pizza?”

“I…” you shook your head. His hopeful blue eyes and your curiosity of who this Katniss person was got the better of you. “Okay”

“Star crossed lovers?” you shot Barton an irritated look “I thought this was supposed to be good.”

“Shut up and watch the movie” he threw a handful of popcorn at you, without taking his eyes off the screen. With a roll of your eyes you did the same.

The movie did get better, not as awesome as he made it sound earlier, but decent enough.

“So what do you think, Katniss” only when the credits rolled did his eyes leave the screen. Earlier he had almost rubbed the pizza up his nose, too busy with watching to properly eat.

“You’re weird”

“I take that as a compliment”

“Whatever” but despite your words you couldn’t help a small smile at his eagerness and excitement.

“So you’re up for the other three movies?” it was open curiosity, an offer he just put out there with no expectations attached to it. That was something you didn’t see often. Most people always had a certain answer in mind when they asked a question, there was always something they wanted.

“Other movies?”

“This is just the beginning” he grinned “how about I treat you with junk food and the next part next week after practise?”

“I suppose it would be silly not to stick around for the whole story” you nodded, agreeing without second guessing or over thinking.

You had been way into the second movie when suddenly someone walked into the common room area. Tony Stark had been solemnly focused on getting to the coffee pot before getting back into his lab to do hell knew what, but the flickering light of the television made him stop in his tracks. His eyes landed on Clint first, who was watching for what felt like the millionth time a hunger games movie.

“Trying to steal some cool tricks, Barton?” He teased with a smile “Better face it Katniss would kick your ass any day.”

As expected there was popcorn flying his way but Clint’s eyes never left the screen. It was a thing with Clint really, if something got the attention of his incredible sharp eyes he focused solemnly on that. He would still hear and notice things around him, probably a spy instinct, but his eyes wouldn’t turn.

“Shut up or I’ll kick your ass” you growled also not looking away. Now that was something Tony hadn’t expected, ever since you had joined the team on Fury’s orders you had kept to yourself. He thought of you as some nose up high second Nat. And to be honest one badass scary spy was more than enough for his liking.

“Oh hey Clint” Tony, being the man he was, took the opportunity he got out of walking in on this “You should have told us you were dating Miss too-good-to-be-an-Avenger”

“How about I tell you to go fuck yourself?”

“Rude”

“Shut up, man, I’m trying to watch this.”

To your surprise Tony stalked of. You never had figure the overgrown, spoiled, thirty plus teenager would back down from teasing someone. Maybe there was more to some of your team members than you had first thought.

“(Y/n)” Clint Barton sounded a bit insecure for the first time since you met him a month ago in the gym and you guys made that deal. Your shoulder was almost back in shape and the SHIELD doc would clear you for training and maybe even fighting once again soon. Finally life was going to go back to normal.

“I know we have movie night tonight, but…” He took a deep breath “Bruce asked if he could come too. He had always missed out on the last part. Would you mind?”

A few weeks back you would have snapped and stormed off. You didn’t need this team and that pretend family thing they had going on. You knew better than believing their made-up crap about having each other’s back. Given the right reason and opportunity every single one of them would betray you. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t watch one single movie with Clint and Banner right? It wasn’t like you were going to braid each other’s hair and swear eternal friendship.

“It’s alright” You answered slowly “But if he steals the last slice of pizza I’ll murder him in his sleep.”

That made Clint laugh, loud and genuine and just so happy. His blue eyes sparkled his white teeth showed and you couldn’t help but lose your normal stoic expression and join in on his merriness.

Surprisingly Brue Banner was pretty good movie company. He stayed mostly silent just like Clint, but every once in a while he offered an intelligent side comment. Nothing serious, overly funny or something that needed a reply, just a small jab at how a character did something strange or reckless. Which considering the movie happen a lot.

When the credit rolled Clint reluctantly looked away from the screen. Bruce stretched on the couch. And you just sat there contemplating the ending.

“So Katniss?”

“Yeah?” You asked absent minded, still half focused on all the tragedy you’d just witnessed.

“I was asking about the character” you could practically hear the smugness in Clint’s voice “But I’m glad you like the nickname.”

“Shut up, Robin Hood” there was no heat behind your words and the use of a return nickname felt natural. You couldn’t point the moment your relationship with Clint Barton had develop in that direction, when you even started to have something like a relationship, but for some strange reason you didn’t mind so much.

“(Y/n) is coming to dinner” Clint announced as he walked into the shared kitchen for breakfast. The rest of the team was already settled in and fighting over who had the tell Thor they ran out on pop tarts yesterday.

“Like team dinner?” Tony asked with raised eyebrows “You’re sure? No offense but your girlfriend obviously doesn’t like us.”

“She shared the last slice of pizza with me the other night” Bruce offered, sipping his tea while Tony shot him a surprised look.

“I worked with her before” Natasha threw in “It’s probably you, Stark.”

“I feel betrayed” Tony complained with an overdramatic hand over his arc reactor.

“Don’t care. She’s coming tonight.” Clint announced with a happy grin before he left the room to find you in the gym.

“They’re a thing, aren’t they?” Wanda asked and everyone nodded, not really understanding where this development came from but happy that their new archer didn’t ask for reassignment anymore as well as making their old archer obviously happy. They both deserved it.


End file.
